Black Sheep
by Forgotten Pass
Summary: I'm Deliah or Leah if that's a bit hard to say. I'm an anchor, the other half of a Lord of Chaos. Her name is Dahlei aka Doll, a former servant of the Endless. She cast aside her immortality to become human. Or tried to, the spell failed and now she's stuck with me... But now that her old life is catching up to us, I'm stuck with her. I don't mind too much, Klarion is pretty cute.
1. Chapter 1

Word Count: 1295

 **Chapter One**

* * *

There was only a handful of people that knew about me and Dahlei. Since mom's death her friends were more than happy to take care of us. I'm still not sure how my fencing and mystical mother new the Gotham City Sirens but I had a feeling it was through Selina mostly. Balancing super villainy and a possessed kid was a bit tricky. Dahlei was able to pick up the slack. Who knew being possessed would come in handy? She made remind me of chores, acted as tutor and occasional body snatcher.

Luckily Doll was pretty moral. Or lazy, or just a wall butterfly- I mean wallflower. But when she did feel energetic and restless, Doll would possess objects for a short amount of time. Usually the stuff sheep mom gave before she died. It was quiet entertaining, watching the stuff toy curse up a storm, pacing on the kitchen table while I make breakfast. For such a bookworm she's oddly animated.

"Joker is a fucking- Why are you working with him!" Dahlei yelled at Pamela. The spirit's voice had a beastly rumble to it. Sometimes I wondered if she's actually a demon. "After everything he's done to Harleen!"

"This is bigger than you understand, Doll Face," Pamela said with a small chuckle. She playfully pulled Dahlei's horn. We both laughed as the possessed stuff animal headbutted Pamela's hand away. "I know when I'm being manipulated."

Dahlei stared hard. The time limit was up and she pulled out of the stuff animal and back into my body. She wanted to take the captain's seat so I let her. The feeling was familiar, like I was hypnotized. My body was on autopilot, everything moving on its own.

"You're not going to die," Dahlei said. Her tone just stating the future like it was fact. She took steps to Pamela, getting right in her face. "Whatever… your Injustice League is gonna do. It's going to bring Death and Destruction."

"I hate it when you get all omnipotent like that."

"Correct term is omniscience," Doll smirked and turned around. I felt control slowly being handed to me. I picked up the pot and walked over to the sink to strain the pasta.

"Omnipotent is about power. Omniscience is knowledge," I explained. My voice came out normal but I still cleared my throat. Dahlei's rumble was because of her mystic nature but I always think she's fucking up my throat. She only laughed at me. "Oh shut it."

"I probably won't be home for a long time." Ivy said, meaning that she'll be in jail and actually staying in there.

"Oh really?" I laughed, dropping the pasta into a bowl and mix in the powdered cheese. "Pamela 'Poison Ivy' Isley, abandon in prison? While her girlfriend Harleen 'Harley Quinn' Quinzel jokes around?" I paused making a face. "That sentence was disgusting to say. Why are your super names puns?"

"Because it's better to hid in plain sight?" Pamela sneered. She waited till I took a seat then held my hand as I was about to take a bite. "Don't try and bust me out."

"But it's so easy," Me and Dahlei muttered. Dahlei cleared our throat, chest rumbling. "The super life isn't ours."

"But sometimes I wish it was," I said, Doll's voice disappearing from mine. Pamela squeezed my hand. I winced a little, nervously looking at her face. It was such a loving motherly, stern stare. "I need an outlet and messing with people is fun."

"Go dancing, clubbing."

"I'm 17."

"Hockey. Boxing." Pamela shrugged. "A job."

"I already work at Abel's House of Secrets."

"Get laid."

"Pamela!" I laughed, setting down my spoon. _Does it count as sex when you masturbate since we're sharing the same body?_ I coughed mid-way through Dahlei's sentence, face burning as she laughed at me. Pamela raised a brow at me but I didn't tell her what the mischievous spirit said. "Anyway I school's starting soon," I muttered between bites as I shoveled and swallowed down my breakfast.

"Bye," Me and Dahlei said, kissing Pamela on the cheek. At the door I double checked my bag for all my books and homework, keys. I fasten my shoes, glancing at the helmets on the rack. "Are you taking the bike?"

"Go ahead and take it, you little show off." Pamela purred, waving at me as I snatched it up and charged out the door. Quickly fastening it as I jumped onto the street bike.

* * *

I was the black sheep of this little Catholic school. Motorcycle, short skirt, short hair, piercings. I had to convince Dahlei to let me cut it. We compromised. I cut my hair if she gets our tongue pierced. Oh and don't forget my good grades. Some marks on my record for pranks and back talk.

"Good morning Deliah. You have to take me for a ride sometimes," Zatanna said as I got off my bike. I took off my helmet ruffling my hair a little hoping helmet hair didn't sick.

"I'd rather not piss off your dad." I smirked at her. Zatanna winced, remembering when I was giving her motorcycle lessons and Zatara found us. When I didn't get a response I looked to see Zatanna scowling and her mood darkening. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ugh, it's just… He can be so over protective." Zatanna groaned. I listening and nodded as she vented. As the only magic users in this school, we had a little understanding. "But how's work at the magic shop?" Zatanna rolled her eyes and we both laughed.

A little understanding isn't enough to tell Zatanna all my secrets. She doesn't know about Dahlei or that Abel's House of Secrets is a real magic shop, owned none other by the biblical Abel himself. Hide in plain sight right?

"Picking up. Few days before October and people are scrambling…" My voice drifted. Flashes hit me hard, or rather it hit Doll hard. Explosions, screams. Giant plants and noxious gas. I must have stumbled because Zatanna was holding me trying to keep me focus.

"Deliah, Leah! Your magic," She hissed into my ear. I tried opening my eyes. Everything was a blur but I could see red sparks crawling on my skin. I took a deep breath, trying to suppress Dahlei as Zatanna lead me to the bathroom, muttering apologize as we bumped into other students. "I'm sorry, it must be something she ate."

Once in the bathroom Zatanna propped me against the wall, checking the stalls. "It's empty."

"What the fuck was that?"

 _Destruction_. I scowled at the answer. I stumbled sink, looking at my eyes. Dahlei's eyes are blue, mine are green. My left eye flickered between the two colors. Me and Dahlei wrestling to get whatever what happening under control. Her magic lashed out, lightning striking the mirror and cracking it. Me and Zatanna both gasped and leaped away from it. Doll wined, _I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry_.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Zatanna was by my side as I started curling into a ball. "It's alright, breath."

I coughed, trying to take in air while still muttering sorry. At least I was still using my own voice. The first bell ran and I gasped, head looking up. Dahlei's chaotic magic flickering, the lights flaring and nearly blowing the bulb but nothing was destroyed.

"Great…" I muttered as the panic settled into a manageable heartbeat and butterflies rioting in my stomach. "Fuck this, I'm gonna skip."

"Room for one more?" Zatanna smiled at me.

"Well," I muttered taking Zatanna's hand and pulled myself up. "Now I have to be responsible and go to class." Zatanna pouted playfully. We walked out of the bathroom and I casted a bit of magic to fix the broken mirror.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's some crossover and referencing from the Endless and the New 52 Klarion comic. I'll do my best to add enough information so keep the story smooth.

The Endless are a family of seven personifications, from oldest to youngest: Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, Delirium. Also the New 52 Klarion comic is on readcomics . tv The art is fantastic.

Update 1/10/2017: I lowered the rating to teen since _technically_ ffnet doesn't allow explicit sexual scene. So I'll just post the smutty stuff as shorts in another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 1682

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

October 1. The visions that flashed came true. Ivy's giant plants sprouted everywhere and wreaked havoc on every city.

I was struggling through another panic attack. Every now and then during major destructions Dahlei would get warnings and panic like this. It was crushing, bringing me to tears. She was fighting I could feel it. Trying to forget, that desperate attempt to latch onto any thought than the one that kept popping back up.

Destruction. Death. Those names, kept repeating painfully. Each time their silhouette getting clearer and clearer. But before I could see their face, before Dahlei's worse nightmares flashed before me a body flopped down the couch beside me.

Harleen pulled me into a hug, petting my short hair. I tried to fight the feeling, clutching onto Harleen and sobbing.

"Don't fight it, kiddo." Harleen said instead, "You have to feel sometimes."

"This isn't Leah's problem," We said, but Doll's voice came out stronger. Her whimper came out of my lips. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"It'll pass and we'll still be here." Harleen muttered. She kissed our forehead and started humming. Rocking back and forth. I felt something… Dahlei did something, or just focused harder. No more flashes, no more chaotic magic sparking against my skin. Death and Destruction's silhouettes were gone. Just a chaotic void filling my vision.

That sudden zen was hard to maintain but I tried to follow Dahlei's lead. Eventually we were okay enough for Harleen to leave us and come back with some chocolate ice cream.

"I'm sorry." Doll said between a bite. I was still on auto pilot.

"It's okay…" I muttered back with a shaky breath. "We'll be okay." I looked at Harleen who gave me a million-dollar smile. She scooped us into her lap, stealing a bite of ice cream for herself.

Doll whined like a spoiled pet having it's treat stolen but I laughed at her. It was odd, two different sounds coming from my mouth. We sat on the couch, listening an explosion every now and then, feeling the building rumble. But the destruction was distant. Ivy keeping the plants far from home.

* * *

The day after school continued. Just another day in this super powered world. I felt extremely foolish. The destruction wasn't that bad, the death toll pretty minimum. Still I slacked off during that week and I was now playing catch up with my classes. But with Dahlei studying while I'm asleep and tutoring me I was able to catch up and get ahead by the time Halloween came.

We loved Halloween. It was Dahlei's favorite holiday. It's easier to share my body when we're on the same wavelength. Sometimes I forget she's there, and it feels like we're the same person, causing chaos, throwing magic. Abel let's me close up the shop early so I could run around and have fun. My shift was already over and I just finished getting ready for the night.

"It's always the same costume," Greta sighed with a roll of her eyes. We were jarred back to reality as the kid impatiently tapped her foot. "All those costumes and you didn't snag one for yourself?"

 _Care to take me for a spin?_ Doll asked a little wickedly. No. Maybe.

"Fine," I sighed to both Greta and Dahlei. I wandered into the back of the shop as if I actually had cloths there. Whenever Dahlei takes complete control my body ages up to mid or late 20s. I also get taller, I grumbled at the thought.

"I know better," Dahlei said with a rolled our eyes. Red flames licked our body, magic turning my pirate costume into a slick black suit- Oh! A corset suit. With… belts. It is so Harleen's style, "I was here first. Harleen is so _my_ style." And to finish Dahlei manifested her ram horns. At my request she kept my short hair.

She twirled, smoothed her slacks while I took a deep breath, testing the corset. The fabric easily expanded, barely any resistance. "So… You're a corset kinda girl huh?"

"There's a reason why I don't combine our taste." Dahlei muttered back with a soft laugh. Short skirts and corset. Ooh La La. We laughed and walked out. Greta nearly choked on her drink and she laughed.

"Are you sure you not trying to get into my brother's pants?"

"Ugh, men," We muttered with a roll of our mismatched eyes. Greta didn't say anything. The air between us getting heavier and heavier as I locked the shop. "How is Billy? He's… not around as much."

"He's been obsessing with that Beowulf book," Greta huffed and crossed her arms. I looked across the street at their home while Greta smoothed out her white poncho, a flimsy distraction.

"Hey Greta!" Billy called out as he swung open the front door. He was paler than the last time we saw him, Dahlei noted.

"I'll… catch up." Greta said. She glanced down the street and trotted over before I could stop her. Dahlei followed though, catching Greta's wrist as they stood in the middle of the street. Greta gently pulled free, "I'll call you."

"Okay," We muttered softly. Our voice a little out of sync. I felt Dahlei fade a little as I walked down the street. She was muting herself, but my heart was hammering like something bad was about to happen.

* * *

I ditched the Halloween party me and Greta was supposed to go to. I played pranks, making decorations dance and scream. I found myself on the rooftops, just sitting at the edge and watching people go by. When I space out Doll pilots for a bit, she must have taken us up here.

"This is what you usually do?" I laughed. "Just people watch?"

"It's why I don't mind staying with you," Dahlei answered easily enough. I felt it, a stringing in my heart and chest, a surprised feeling that Doll tried hard to suppress. It was like I was drugged, not hypnotized. "Don't-" I ignored the spirit and chased that feeling down. I gasped.

The scene burned into my eyes. Greta… Billy- A dagger deep into her chest!

No… I stood up, nearly falling off the edge. Dahlei was saying something but I didn't feel her fight as I ran across the rooftops and to Greta's home. I stumbled, body weak as I realized I couldn't breath- that I wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry," Dahlei muttered. Tears blocked my vision but I wiped them away. I forced myself to breath, wrestled for control but the world was collapsing. Or at least in Dahlei's mind it was. She kept whispering apologizes until I had enough strength to run again.

By the time I reached the house Dahlei was barely a separate mind, just a chaotic whirl of emotions. I focused on anger instead of the grief she was going through almost drowning me a few times.

"Greta…" I found myself in front of the grave. I knelt down, hands tearing up the soil for a few seconds before I stopped. The grief took over.

"I'm sorry… This is my fault."

"No! This is Billy's fault!" I muttered back. We didn't stab Greta, Billy did. We didn't do anything! … We didn't do anything. We didn't stay with Greta…

"I knew- I should have done something!"

"We can do something now!" I snapped my head up. Her grief swallowed by my rage. I saw red. A red door, slammed open by a red blast of magic. A red kitchen as black lightning sparked from my body and overloaded any electronic.

Billy ran into the kitchen, practically throwing himself at the wall with the sword of Beowulf in his hand, "You!"

"She was your sister!" I screamed, pentagrams of red magic thrown at him like disk. Or supposedly, I was tackled the last second of my throw and the my mystic rings sliced straight through the wall. I headbutt the person, hands tightening around their throat.

"Zatanna…" Doll gasp. My red vision flickered as Dahlei took control, dropping the poor girl to her feet. Did I just- That was me, wasn't it? I tried to strangle her and Dahlei forced me to let go.

"Come on!" Zatanna coughed, one hand rubbing her throat while the other grabbing my wrist.

"No, you don't!" Harm swung a wave of energy from his sword. Dahlei summoned a circle, the magic pentagram quickly filling out and diffusing the energy into a cloud of smoke. Zatanna used it as cover and we were outside in front of Greta's grave again.

"Who's that!? What is she doing here!" Artemis scowled, gesturing wildly to me. Seeing the grave…

I couldn't breathe again. I backed up until I couldn't and when I couldn't I slid to the ground. Deaths flashed before my eyes. An explosion, screams, panic. Destruction, Death. Japan… from years ago.

I gasped trying to shake the images. Trying to will them away, begging Doll but she couldn't stop them either. She was completely lost in it. Reality was muffled even as Billy burst out screaming and yelling. I saw Greta's ghost rise from the grave. I saw Artemis beat Billy into the ground and finally I felt Greta hug me. Maybe? Next thing I knew it was Zatanna wiping my face while trying to get me to my feet.

"We need to get out of here," Artemis repeated but this time I finally heard her over the ringing of my ears. I stood up on shaking legs and we ran across the street. With shaking hands I managed to open the magic shop.

It hit me like that atomic bomb. "I could have done something. She'd still be alive-" I gasped holding onto Zatanna's hand tighter.

"Deliah! Leah! Listen to me," Zatanna shook my shoulders. "You-"

"I knew!" I broke Zatanna's hold stumbling away from the two heroes. Magic pulled together the scene before us, a red glow lighting the shop as Billy stabbed Greta. I choked and cried, collapsing to my knees. "I knew! I could have saved her! I should have done something!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Image references for Dahlei's cloths is on my profile. Will reread and correct later

Update 1/10/17: just smoothing some things out.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 1797

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The hobby I picked up ended up being mystic, offensive magic. Pamela was against it but after talking with Harleen she agreed. That and the women was still in jail. Since I decided I wanted in on the super life, Selina upped my lessons. From just gymnastics and acrobats to actual combat.

 _She's gonna put you in a lock._

"Shut-Agh!" I groaned, my wrist easily caught and bent behind my back. Selina laughed, applying pressure to make it clear that she was in control but Dahlei took over. A hook around Selina's ankle and a push gave me enough leverage to free my hand. But I quickly found myself in a choke hold instead. "Thanks, Doll!"

 _That wasn't me._

"Oh…" I blinked. I felt Selina give an amused chuckle before releasing me. She helped me up but I was met with a confused and disapproving frown. "I thought I'm doing better?"

"You are," Selina nodded. "But you're a team."

"I don't approve," Dahlei huffed.

"Yeah well your stuck with each other."

"Hm… You do have a point," Doll mused, "But I already keep her body fit while she sleeps."

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"And now your gonna try together." Selina instructed.

Dahlei grinned, her horns appearing on my head as we shared the controls. Our left eye must have changed to because Selina glanced at it. Arrogant, that's the first thing that radiated off of her. Dahlei argued that it was confidence but I playfully scoffed.

"Alright grandma," Selina taunted. Dahlei gasped and I laughed. That's how Selina knocked us out in one punch. Or rather that's how she knocked me out.

When I came to I was trading punches with Selina. Her lip was cut open and my body was in pain. I gasped, my leg suddenly giving out since I wasn't consciously standing.

"Shit, your awake." Dahlei hissed, quickly assuming control again. But it was too late. Selina threw us over her shoulder and we were on our back again. We groaned, arching a little in pain.

"See, arrogant." I muttered. We groaned again while Seline only helped us up, wiping the blood from her chin. She ruffled our hair to which Doll happily rumbled to.

* * *

Normally I'd see Zatanna in passing, since it was a small school. But normally I don't break down in front of friends so I've been avoiding her. Still during our lunch break she tracked me to the library.

"Who beat you up?"

"Catwoman," I smiled at Zatanna. She only laughed and rolled her eyes, taking her seat next to me. I pulled out a mirror looking at my face. Green eyes, no bruises- Yes, thank you Doll Face. "Do I look bad?"

"No, you're just walking funny."

I rolled my eyes and sat back against the chair reading Dahlei's book. The pages were filled with notes in a mix of languages, mostly Latin, and magical pentagrams would usually take up the pairing page.

"About Greta…"

"Can we… not?" We interrupted softly looking around. We were in the library but a few other students still shifted about. Dahlei brushed out hair, checking to make sure her horns didn't grow.

"It's not your fault," Zatanna started softly. She reached across the table and grabbed my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"It is…" I couldn't tell which one of us said that, which one of us was felt guilty and who was actually mourning but it was Dahlei who pulled our hands away. "Even if I didn't have her omniscience, I knew Billy was sick." Her? Who's Her? Dahlei ignored me.

"Did you?"

"No," I gasped taking control. I winced, pain spiking as Dahlei struggled to switch but switched none the less. "We thought… we should have acted…" My breath caught, my book slipped out of my hands and clattered loudly onto the table. A few students looked to us. I didn't need to look back at them, I could feel it.

"So, what's this?" Zatanna easily opened my book, sliding into a more natural and easy conversation. The pages didn't respond, instead remained blank. "Enchanted to hide its secrets, nice."

"My… sisters-"

"Really?" Zatanna frowned at me. "We don't have to talk about… that, but can you please be a little honest?"

"We do owe her that much…" Dahlei muttered softly. She glance around and flipped through the pages, the ink reappearing at her magic. looking for a- A sound proof pentagram? It glowed a soft red from the page.

"My magic is… from a possession."

"A demon?"

"Wow, rude," Dahlei huffed playfully. We laughed and shook our head at Zatanna's confused expression. "The horns, that outfit, blue eyes," Dahlei pointed to our left eye. "Signs I'm… active."

"And voice," Zatanna smiled. "Once you get over the demon vibe, it's kinda cool."

"I'm not a demon. I'm Dahlei, a Lord of Chaos," She gave a playful pout but Zatanna just choked on air. Something that loud broke through the spell but people just glanced at us and went back to their own books. We handed a bottle of water and Zatanna looked a bit skeptical before drinking it to calm her down. "Is… that a problem?"

"I'm sorry I'm just… surprised." My fellow caster admitted with a rough voice. Zatanna tried clearing her throat a few times. "It's not every day a Lord of Chaos… Isn't wreaking havoc all over town."

"… Destruction isn't my thing." Dahlei muttered softly. A flash of red hair, a tall man came to mind and was quickly cast away. Dahlei explained her magic flipping through pages and trying to change Zatanna's confused expression into an enlighten one.

The pentagrams Dahlei uses "convinces" and "bends" reality rather than using brute force to break it. Or most of the time it does anyway. It didn't work, maybe her magic was just to different but lunch ended with Zatanna asking to come over and talk about the mystic arts.

* * *

And apparently it was hang out day with the twins day. Zatanna was my guest and we studied each other's magic until Dahlei's… guest came over.

It felt like a rush, like I was in storm. My heart raced but it was the sense of dread from Dahlei that kept me grounded. And suddenly I was thrown from the pilot seat, magic flames changing my body into Dahlei's as her magic pentagrams redrawn itself. Not because we told it too but because someone else took control over it. And with the way Dahlei's emotions flared between anger and nervousness I had a feeling she knew the hijacker.

"Uh, what's going on!"

"Klarion's piggy backing on my shit again!" Dahlei pushed Zatanna back. Arm outstretched, she sent her mystic force back into her pentagram. I could feel a million thoughts filter in and out, hundreds of recalculations as Dahlei tried to negate it.

"Klarion? Lord of Chaos, Klarion?" Zatanna was 100% in panic mode now. Doll's memories flashed for a second. Lord of Chaos, takes a teenage form a similar suit to Dahlei's but their anchor was a cat. There were to many emotions that came with it and I couldn't catch a single one. Well I definitely caught the familiar vibe- in both the good and bad way.

"Aaand…" Dahlei's- Our heart hammered. I had to force us to breath before the stupid spirit suffocated us. She was to focused on her calculations to notice. "There!" With a wave of our free hand the circles within the pentagram spun to align correctly. It glowed pink- no magenta, for a minute before slowly evaporating into a red smoke.

"We… We should leave," I gasped, taking more control as Dahlei lost herself in thought. I took Zatanna's hand and my book before running out the door.

Instead we jerked back, the door turning a deep and dark red before flying open. Klarion stepped out with a deep surprising scowl. Surprising? Did he seriously expect that I couldn't negate it? I frowned for a second, was that Doll or me talking?

"Wow, no wonder you've been hiding for a few decades," He drawled with utter disapproval. It… hurt for a few seconds. When Klarion smirked that adrenaline quickly came back with rage.

"Nice to see you too," Dahlei drawled. She took a deep breath and exhaled a thick smoke. I turned to the window with the fire escape, opening it with a wave of my hand and ushering Zatanna out. Dahlei forced my body out the window and instead using the ladder she swung us over the rails and dropped down to the next level.

"Warn me next time!" I gasped, looking down at the ally below us. We were a few stories high and my head was spinning. Dahlei had a life before me, a life where things like this happened everyday but not me.

"We're gonna grab Zatanna and drop down-"

"What!" I felt my heart sink, hands almost slipping as I stared down.

"Before Klarion melts the fire escape."

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Instead I held onto the metal railing tighter.

"Dahlei!" Klarion screeched from above us. It took a second to gather some magic but I could already feel the heat. I grabbed Zatanna muttering a panic sorry and let go of the rail, kicking us away from the magical flame Klarion breathed down at us.

We passed through several pentagrams, slowing us down to safe-ish fall. I didn't break anything but we still tumbled and fell. Zatanna managed to pull me up before white hot metal and his mystic fire could come down on me. We ended up running through the ally way. Klarion throwing his unnatural red fireballs while I matched it or Zatanna threw a trash bin to cover us with spell.

"Can you teleport us anywhere!"

"Where?" Me and Dahlei huffed. "Argh!" Finally, Klarion's hit connected against my back, powering through my magic and knocking me to the ground. The Lord of Chaos laughed, finally landing. He muttered something about how being human made us- made Doll weak. About Death, Destruction, and the other Endless.

I couldn't hear them over Dahlei's thinking. If we made a pentagram Klarion will corrupt it. She couldn't make a new algorithm from scratch.

"Zatanna's magic..." I muttered. Dahlei quickly followed my thinking. A basic warp was drawn behind me and Zatanna.

"Haven't you learned? I know all your tricks, little lamb- Agh!" Klarion tumbled back and I stumbled to stop. I laughed trying to reach Dahlei but she was an angry ball of fluff in my mind right now. She took control just to charge him like ram. "Seriously!?"

"Well, duh," We laughed with a roll of our eyes. "Zatanna, cast a spell on it! Tell it where to go!"

"Oh! Um… Ekat su ot Yppah Robrah!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I posted the first three chapters in the same day since I felt like it gives enough context to see if anyone is interested in it.

Zatanna's spells: Ekat su ot Yppah Robrah (Take us to Happy Harbor)

Update 1/10/2017: fixed typos and such.


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 2156

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

A few minutes after teleporting to Happy Harbor we were picked up by a Martian Bio Ship and headed away from the city. The second we stepped onto ship Doll's anger slipped into curiosity. After being alive for countless of decades she never ran into Martians or their technology.

"This is seriously cool," Me and Doll said walking around. The Team seemed on edge watching us but most of them were rather polite about it. Kid Flash and Superboy weren't and openly glared at us. With a thought Miss Martian created another chair for me. "Sweet!" We plopped down and spun, laughing over their mummers and stares.

"Ahm," Artemis cleared her throat.

"Oh shit, sorry." We chuckled a little stopping the chair and looking at the squad of sidekicks. Still I felt her attention wander, wanting to figure out the Martian tech. "Doll, concentrate."

"Sorry, sorry. Most of my work was just on Earth," Dahlei cleared our throat. "Klar's tracking me… What?" She stalled finally realizing the shocked and confused faces on the team. The Team shared a few looks, body language shifting and moving as if a conversation was going.

"Wait! She's a Lord of _Chaos_!" Kid Flash gasped. Yep totally a psychic conversation among them. I frowned at Zatanna who gave a sheep shrug, "How can we-Hey!" Kid Flash had dashed towards us to jab a finger in our face but Dahlei suddenly stood up, shaking her horns at him. "What are you a bull?"

"A Lord of Chaos who choose to split from that dimension," Doll and I said. We exhaled steam and walked back to our seat. Instead we ended up pacing a little. "Klarion shouldn't have been able to find me…"

"You were using a lot of chaos magic on Halloween," Zatanna offered. "Maybe you accidentally tapped into your home dimension-"

"He tapped into me!" We screamed, emerged exhaled from our mouth and noses. Electricity crackled on our skin but never arched off. Our vision flashed red, "That little shit tapped into me!"

"Woah, woah!" Kid Flash quickly stumbled away and back into his seat. I clenched my jaw, smothering the fire in my mouth. I still hiss out embers through my teeth though. "For the non- _magic_ folk. What does that mean?"

"Mostly that he can hijack my magic," We shrugged, "And a sixth sense of each other." So that's the adrenaline rush I get- and getting right now. We drew another pentagram outside the Bio Ship just as Klarion's portal opened. It canceled the magic and instead ejected the Lord of Chaos to the earth. We smirked at the team, "It works both ways- Shit!" Instead that fuck drew my own pentagram under me, black claws reaching up and grabbing me out of the Bio Ship.

Wherever Klarion teleported us to it wasn't long enough for me to even glance around. Doll teleported us back and we ended up outside the bio ship. Klarion taking the brunt of the fall as we smashed into the window. We grabbed his suit, pulling him into a headbutt and then breathing a chaotic flame onto him.

 _"Stop! Your hurting my ship!"_

"Ugh!" The ship suddenly stopped and the three of us was sent flying off. My stomach was fluttering, watching the trees speed by into a blur. I took a deep breath, flipping us over while Dahlei drew a pentagram under our feet. We stood on it like solid ground as the magic slowed our fall and leveled off. We were still high above the trees and I refused to look down.

 _"Leah, I've link you to the Team,"_ Miss Martian informed me. I took a shaky breath, heart racing painfully as Klarion hijacked the pentagram again, expanding it so he could land a few meters. He then tried to completely rewrite the magic under me. Dahlei's mind buzzed, balancing several separate calculations and applying them one by one. As predicted Klarion just cracked it, forcing Doll onto the next.

 _"Jeez! Can we cut the_ Lord of Chaos _out?"_ Kid Flash scowled.

 _"Their minds are too deeply intertwined!"_

"Check mate!" We laughed, once again waving our hand. Rotating the circles within our mystic platform and locking it. Klarion screamed, falling to his knees as the magic shifted from deep red to a pink magenta. He took the rebound well, way too well. He was already on his feet. We took a shuttering breath. Klarion's energy pulled from the pentagram into us. My heart hammered harder. Each time it was like a shot of adrenaline.

"So, you aren't completely out of touch," He glared for a moment then smirked. Teekl meowing at his shoulders, glowing a bit as mystic flames flickered into life in the Lord's hands. "Bring the chaos, Doll Face!"

 _"Doll Face? Is that your ex?!"_ Over half the team screamed at us. Artemis, Kid Flash and Superboy mostly.

"What?" Dahlei's shock took over for a second, leaving me to just stand there as Klarion's flame was thrown at me. I forced us to move, at least from the waist up. I inhaled the flames and magic almost harmlessly. I expected it to be powerful but it burned my throat and left me coughing. "Dahlei is a little hard to say sometimes. Doll Face is just a nickname."

 _"Uh!, yeah- Between couples!"_

"Humans…" Doll gave them a dismissive grumbled. She didn't deny it though.

"That's hilarious, considering you threw away everything to try and become human!" Klarion screeched, his flames dying suddenly and instead black bolts of lightning arched towards us.

I matched the bolts, throwing pentagrams made to absorb the chaos, sailing smoothly to Klarion. He pulled up a barrier but just like his lightning the disk absorbed it and cut clean through. The Lord was forced to actually dodge. Which he barely managed, earning a deep cut to his arm.

"… Oh," We smirked. Doll's mind worked in flashes- to the cringe of the mentally linked Team- And remembering several fights against and with Klarion. Like most mystic practitioners, they're physically out of shape. Instead staying stationary and bringing up barriers when attacked. "Looks like I don't have to hurt Tinkle after all."

"Her name is Teekl!"

"Klar, it still sounds like your saying- Woah!" We laughed as a bolt of energy was shot at us. We ran from another bolt and another. It was getting harder only because I was laughing. "Learn to lead your shots!"

 _"Are you trying to piss him off?!"_

 _"Put him on tilt? Uh, yeah."_ Doll snide back.

"Lead this!" Klarion's bolts of energy suddenly became a hail of bullets.

"Oh fuck, Fuck!" We dodged the first wave, leaping high into the air. Flipping back once to dodge the second wave but another was coming on fast. I drew a small pentagram under my feet, lunching myself down to the original plateform my fellow Lord was on. I narrowly avoided another of Klarion's talon as he corrupted it and tried to grab me.

 _"Close the gap! He's too slow!"_ Aqualad instructed. Doll, being a mystic practitioner wanted to keep the range.

 _"Ram him!"_ Superboy yelled into our minds.

"Oh, I can do that," Doll smirked. I weaved in and out of the wild hail of chaotic bullets. She drew up pentagrams to run through, speeding us up when Klarion finally started to lead his shots properly.

"Ugh!" Klarion stumbled back, curved ram horns slammed directly into his chest. I followed it up and was able to get a few punches before he finally stood his ground and landed one on me. Just one punch to my ribs.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped, eyes wide. Doubling over and holding my side. Next thing I knew I was seeing stars, the Lord of Chaos landing a kick to my chin. He tackled me to the ground headbutting me and then breathing fire while I was still stunned. I inhaled as much as I could before having to punch him off.

"I don't remember you being that stupidly strong…" Doll murmured under my painful groans.

"Human bodies are just fragile," Klarion waved our pained muttering off, as well as all the blows we landed on him. Except for the headbutt Dahlei landed but his cut lip was already healing. He wiped the blood, spearing it on his hand with some interest. His hands… the back of his hands had tattoos that definitely weren't there before.

Teekle meowed. I didn't understand what the cat said but Dahlei did. My blood ran cold but my body was heating up. The grin on Klarion's face was wicked but playful. I realized his mood didn't change much, this was a game?

"Don't you fucking dear Bleak!"

"Make me, Doll Face," He tilted his head up with a smirk. Memories flashed quickly but the name stayed. Death of the Endless.

 _"Calm down you two!"_ Robin called out but it but it was muffled. My vision was fading red, and I was huffing out fire. With some fancy handwork and a finger drawing on the back of his hand Klarion pulled together _her_ sigil.

Death's Ankh.

With a yell, or maybe a roar, Doll charged forward taking full control. With a delighted laugh the Lord summoned his claws from the black ankh. Doll summoned a pentagon, defusing the claws and absorbing the energy. The second claw punched through, closing in on my throat and tightening for a moment then relaxed a little, barely letting us breath.

My hands felt hot, my heart hammered loudly blocking out the Team. My hands were covered with chaotic energy ripping Klarion's claws apart and I breathed in the magic before Klarion could use it against me.

"Haha! I knew you were in there Dahlei!" Klarion laughed, but he was quickly interrupted. I charged again, picking up speed that could rival Kid Flash through a single pentagram and slammed my head into Klarion's ankh, shattering it.

I huffed a bit more, vision flickering back to normal now that he wasn't mocking Death. My heart suddenly slowed, it almost feeling like it was stopping as Dahlei relaxed.

"Seriously Klar, what the fuck." Doll muttered under her breath. She glared hard at the fellow Lord before shaking her head. With a few steps back Klarion's face fell.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Klarion called out confirming my thoughts. So it was just a game between them!

"Fuck off."

"Doll Face,"

"You!" Dahlei violently shrugged off Klarion's hand, turning around and I felt my heart pound loudly but kept its normal pace. "You know better than to mock her, out of all the Endless!"

The look on Klarion's face was one of pure shock. They stared, silence suffocating as I fought with Doll to breath. Klarion didn't, his chest was unmoving. For another minute at least, then his face contorted with rage.

"You knew better than to take up Destruction's mantle!"

"Klarion…" My heart dropped, Doll's voice was weak. That guilt Dahlei tried to bury suddenly came up in force. Images suddenly appeared around us, moving and playing several scenes. Klarion only took long steps forward while I took small steps back, trying to look at an empty space but there was none.

"A Lord of Chaos as Destruction of the Endless, what do you think was gonna happen!" He waved to the images. The explosions, the screams. Dead body in the streets.

The atomic bombs during World War II.

"Klar, please!" I begged, closing my eyes. "It wasn't my fault!" My chin was yanked forward, my fellow Lord forcing me to watch countless of deaths and destruction.

"Of course it is! You're a Lord of _Chaos_!" Klarion screamed. It… It's true wasn't it? I served Destruction, I took over when he abandon the Endless. I… I let the war happen. If I had spread it out more maybe it wouldn't have happened all at once! I could have prevented the bombs. I could-

 _"Leah! Doll!"_ Zatanna called out as the ground slipped from under me. The only thing holding me up was Klarion's grip which moved to my throat. We were face to face for a minute, black eyes staring into mine. I didn't see _my_ green eyes. I saw blue eyes reflecting back at me, Doll's long loose curls. When was she in control?

"Agh!" There was a spark that blasted Klarion away. I fell a bit before drawing Dahlei's pentagram under me. "Whatever..." He turned his back to me, walking through his portal. Just before it closed he waved my- Our, book at me, "Check Mate."

The book. It had all the research and notes Dahlei did to become... _Weak, t_ _rapped in a human body_. I ignored Doll as she recited what Klarion called us. I tried to remember what's in the book exactly, why Klarion would want it. Dimension hopping, power absorbing, fragmentation- A million different words and ways to bind and unbind anything and everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the end wasn't too confusing. I was trying to write it so Doll and Leah seemlessly merge into one for a few moments. Let me know if it works or not.

 **Update 1/27:** Fixed a typo. Thank you for letting me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 1997

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

I woke up with my heart pounding. The thing with good dreams is that you don't remember them when you wake up. The thing with this dream was that it wasn't just a dream. It was Dahlei's memory. A memory of her and Klarion. I remembered some parts so well it was almost real. His hot breath on my neck. Hands trailing on my thighs. He tasted like dark chocolate.

"… Human, teenage, hormones." Doll groaned, almost moaned. She buried our face in the pillow, her heavy breaths coming out in growls. Oh fuck, that was hot. My breath hitched up in my throat. "Deliah…" Fuck, that was definitely a moan. "Please, Leah!"

It wasn't until I realized my hand was burning that I realized that was happening. My hand stalled for a moment. Doll growled, hips grinding. I heard cloth ripping, she bit into the pillow and tore it a little.

"I swear to god- if you stop!" But the spirit's words were cut off by her moan.

A few minutes and a shower later I was back in my bed, laying in my towel. The clock read lunch time and several text from Zatanna asked me if I was okay. Slowly yesterday came back to me much to Doll's cringe.

Klarion tracked us here through the back channels between him and Doll. He chased us down to Happy Harbor. Somehow the fight ended at a tie but he got what he wanted, our spell book.

That book… Doll researched the very bindings of reality and magic. That book could tell anyone how to rip Fate from the Helmet, how to tear apart any personification. _Not anyone,_ Doll corrected me. _It's a not exactly a spell book, it's more of my notes. Way too complex for just anyone._

"It's still dangerous in the wrong hands," I muttered with a pout. Dahlei laughed at me. While I finally replied to Zatanna. A short, "I'm okay but in shock." and I sent it to Zatanna. I quickly followed it up with, "I'm also really bored."

"We need a break," Doll stated a little more exhausted than I felt. Maybe cause technically she got fucked. "Harlot," Doll smiled at me and gave a me a small chuckled. "Ever since Pamela got thrown in jail we haven't gotten a chance to relax."

"That was…" I glanced at my phone. Today is Nov, 3. It's been little over a month since the Injustice League, three days since Greta's death. I scowled quickly pushing the thought from my mind. "Alright, Lord of Chaos, what shall we do?"

"Not call me that."

"No really, Doll Face." I laughed at her as she pouted in my head. An idea sparked in my mind. And I could feel her fighting it but said it anyway. "Witch hunt."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No," Dahlei said firmly. She took the controls and sat up, looking at the mirror. She looked at my right eye, still green and determined. She sighed and relaxed with defeat. "Klarion has always been stronger than me, Leah."

The feeling of fear was faint but genuine. The lines between them wasn't like me and Zatanna. We were friends even if there might be some blurriness here and there with her dad being a hero and me… Doing whatever. Doll and Klarion…

I took a sharp breath, "He'd actually kill you?" Dahlei didn't answer. "You'd actually kill him?!" Then again no answer but I didn't need one this time. Our shared subconscious said _Yes_.

But her memories said otherwise. He saved her from Melmoth, they saved each other from Gargora. He saved her from Beelzebub, Coal and his magic level nanobots. And when Klarion tried to steal a Lord of Chaos' power and nearly died, Dahlei resurrected Teekl and saved him. He saved her from Gargora a second time.

"That was… before we became Lords," Dahlei whispered, frantic as she tried to stop the memories. I felt a little light headed and helped Doll breathe a little. "We changed after that… He'll always be stronger than me."

"I won…"

"Congrats," Doll said dryly with a huff. I rolled my eyes, taking the controls back. If she was gonna pout I'm gonna get dressed.

"We don't have to win, we just have to get our book back."

"I'd rather go to a club, dance, get drunk and get laid."

"Excuse you, was I not enough?" I gasped and acted offended. Doll laughed in my head while I pulled on some a pair of briefs and a bra. This time I put on short shorts, just in case we did run around. "But I wouldn't mind-"

"No, you're only 17." Doll interrupted me with a stern voice.

"So if we're not going to a club to dance, drink or fuck, what are we doing?" I asked, slipping on a sleeveless shirt and a hooded vest. Mentally I chanted Witch Hunt, Witch Hunt.

"School."

"Doll!"

"I fragmented myself so I could be mortal. I wanna do mortal things and be boring." She said. I groaned and flopped back on the bed, too dressed up for a lazy day. We thought about things to do. Movies, the library, park, the Zoo was the only thing we actually agreed on. Karaoke was boring alone, technically we aren't but still.

With a huff I got up, collecting my phone and wallet and decided to just go for a stroll. Maybe we'll get mugged?

* * *

Instead we ended up at the museum. What are we doing here? I had no idea and for once Doll didn't either. So who leads if we're both on autopilot?

 _With all the mystic power we absorbed from Klarion we'll probably just gravitate to him,_ the spirit said. I did want to hunt him down but I'd rather not accidentally bump into him.

I didn't, thankfully. Instead the witch boy bumped into me. I stood stiffly, eyes wide as he glanced over his shoulder and down at me. With a smirk and tilt of his head he brushed his shoulder like he touched something disgusting and then continued walking.

 _Don't_. To late I was already following him. He knew I was there. My heart raced, skin crawled and something inside me sung to him. I blamed the sixth sense and energy I ate from him yesterday.

He didn't weave in and out of the crowd. He cheated and just reappeared further and further into the museum. Finally Dahlei realized I wasn't gonna listen and shoved me out of the pilot seat.

My body stood still in the crowd, watching Klarion study a piece of art. Totally for show because he glanced at us and smirked. We fought for control. I wanted- We _both_ wanted to smack him silly but Doll refused.

 _This isn't game!_

It was yesterday!

Doll stuttered for a moment, giving me enough control to look back up. Klarion was gone and Doll huffed, _I told you so_. Ugh, I rolled my eyes and looked around. What was he doing here anyway!

 _Witch hunt_. Doll said, an angry mocking tone like I brought this one. _I can't protect you._

I don't need it. I felt that rush of adrenaline. My feet twitched, Doll trying to compel us to run. I looked over my shoulder but his breath and heated presence was at my other side.

"What's wrong little lamb?" Klarion grinned against my ear. His hand pressed against the small of my back and we just froze. "Someone got you by the horns?" I gasped. Memories forcefully pulled from my- from Doll's mind, I realized.

It came hard and fast. The only thing that stuck were cherished names. Zell, Rasp, Piper. Maybe a lot of neon lights and high tech robots. The memory that came next was haunting. A demon with a thousand heads, a thousand voices, all desynchronized and crying out for blood.

It was dizzying, paralyzing. But Klarion was so focused on Dahlei that he didn't notice that I was piloting. I took a few steps forward with a gasp. The rebound shook Doll, a sharp pain shooting up my spine and an alarmed grunt from Klarion.

I took a few more steps, knees almost giving out. I weaved through the crowd, gaining speed until I had enough room to break out into a run. In my mind Doll was still recovering but she weakly nudged my head around. I took the hint and glanced around for Klarion.

The witch boy was no were to be seen but I was. I saw a few faces giving me suspicious stares while others just observed.

I slowed down to a fast walk, taking deep breaths to calm myself after my short run. I ducked into the nearest ally looking behind my shoulder for Klarion. After the first time I should have expected him to be one step ahead.

"Fuck!" I gasped, a warm hand tight around my throat. Soon the cold stone wall was against my back. For a heartbeat Klarion was… different. The memory slipped by too fast but for a second his pointed hair was horns. His cloths was completely different but all that stuck was a hot feeling in my gut. I screamed, Klarion's chaotic energy diving into me and pulling at Doll's memories again.

Memories of Gargora came to my mind. The disembodied screaming, thousands of heads coming at a young Doll from all directions. She was scared, wide eyed like I was as I stared at Klarion's black eyes. He smirked.

"Argh!" I punched his face but that didn't loosen his grip. I huffed out a few embers, failing a few times before a magenta flame rolled past my lips. It didn't work, he breathed it in effortlessly and closed the gap between us.

He cut off the mystic flame with a kiss, pressing hard against me. I groaned, the taste of dark chocolate breaking my concentration. His hand was still tight around my throat but another hand was pressed hard against my hip.

I felt Klarion smirked as he pulled at Doll's memories. Dahlei stood in the center of her pentagram, eyes wide and breath short, fear written all over her young face. She summoned pentagrams, burning any head that tried to strike her.

Doll covered her ears trying to ignore the horrid scream. After the third head Doll couldn't do it anymore. The next pentagram was brutally shattered as Gargora pierced it and sunk her fangs into Dahlei.

In the memory Klarion arrived just seconds after, a gem placed in the center of Doll's pentagram. The Ambre Jeune Perdu. Then another memory flashed. My memory- From this morning!

I bit Klarion's lip or tried to. The Lord moved back just in time still holding me against the wall. I took in deep breaths, shivering as cold air replaced him.

"Someone had a good time," Klarion smirked. The hand on my hip slipped under my shirt. I huffed out a few embers, too out of breath to completely breathe fire at him.

I groaned, head hitting the wall behind me. My body sung- No, something else was singing at his touch. It took a few heartbeats to realize something was out of sync in me. His energy I ate yesterday, it crawling and begging… Okay so a good part of it was just me, maybe Doll too. Why can't I breath still? I swear that part wasn't him.

"Stop, fawning." Doll growled at me. Low and tired, a total bed growl. She was drained, I realized. Her mind was slow and drugged, thoughts hazy and incomplete. Strong enough to affect me as well. I fell to my knees as soon as Klarion let me go.

He just pocketed his hands and walked away, Teekl silently watching us on her masters shoulder.

"The gem, the Ambre Jeune Perdu is a powerful conduit." Doll muttered softly. My head spun, the world falling for a second. "Specifically targeted at children, below 18."


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 2110

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

It took about 20 minutes to recover from what Klarion did to us. By then Zatara was at the scene, standing over me. It took Klarion 20 minutes to get bored of the super and escape.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zatara scowled.

I couldn't look him in the eyes, not with Doll rolling around so active in my head. I kept my head bowed.

"I- um…" I took a deep breath, pretending to gather myself. Doll's voice wasn't mixed with mine. "I…" But still what do I tell Zatara's dad?

"Is that…" Zatara's voice drifted, loosing it's angry edge. He knelt down carefully reaching for me. I didn't move or flinch so he continued and slowly tilted my head up. I gasped and shrunk back, pain exploding when he poked my neck. That must have been one hell of a bruise.

He didn't interrogate me after. Instead he pressed the small radio in his ear and called for someone else. I felt Doll's magic creep into the radio.

"Deliah-"

" _Harley's_ Deliah?" That was Black Canary, Dinah. Harleen brought her over a few times. "I knew we shouldn't have thrown Ivy in Belle Reve. She's a good influence on Harley and Leah."

"I found her nearly unconscious in an alley. She has bruises on her neck." Zatara spoke quietly. I was sure Doll enhanced my ears so I could hear him. Oh wait… That sounded a lot worse that what actually happen.

"No! I… I wasn't- y'know." I winced standing up. Teenage girl, short shorts, tight vest, alone. Alley. "I had a run in with Klarion, nothing bad- It was bad but- I wasn't sexually assaulted." I blurted out the end, feeling my face heat up as I stuttered my words like Doll.

Zatara gave me a studying glance. How did I know Klarion? What did he want from me? Why was I here? I saw it all over his face and Black Canary asked some of it and a few more but I only met his Zatara's eyes. When I didn't yield he gave a sigh.

"Alright," The older practitioner put a hand on my shoulder gently urging me out of the alley.

In the minutes that followed I was taken in by the League for questioning. In an interrogation room. I looked at the one way glass, which held my reflection. No signs of Doll being active, right down to my eyes and voice. I sighed. She was… quiet.

And the silence was getting to me.

"Why was Klarion after you?" Martian Manhunter asked. I didn't answer right away. Should I tell them that Klarion can just teleport to me wherever I am?

"I…"

"No," Doll interrupted. I felt the room spin, Doll nudging me out of the pilot seat. I glanced back at my reflection. She took my left eye, and her horns appeared on my head and… something felt like it was pressing against my skull. "No mind reading." The pressure stopped.

Manhunter looked at the glass for a second. He looked back at us, a measuring up and down, "You are… Death's servant."

"Dahlei, former servant of the Endless," Doll crossed her arms. Her mind wavered, our body would have swayed but I did the physical part. Doll relaxed a little, mind easing and I could feel her smile within me. "Klarion is after me, not my anchor." I gasped mentally. That was a lie.

Doll gave a quick rundown of her book and the gem. Her mind weakening way to quickly to go in depth. I gasped, horns suddenly vanishing and her mind just slipping away. The questioning was over.

"Hey Leah," Black Canary said walking into the room with a scarf in hand and a super behind her. A villain-

"Ivy!" I smiled and ran to the redhead, throwing my arms around her completely ignoring the metal collar and how my magic can so easily disable it. Ivy laughed, and returned my hug. "What's going on? Are they releasing you?"

"No," Ivy sighed. She took the scarf from Black Canary and gingerly wrapped it around my neck, hiding the bruise. She cupped my cheek. I carefully watched her, emotions rolling across her face. "I want you to move in with Zatara."

"I'm almost 18. Will be next month- I'll just move out."

"I know," Ivy smiled at me. Beside her Black Canary gave a disapproving sigh. "But we, Harly, Catwoman, Doll. We can't protect you from Klarion or whoever else Doll Face isn't telling us."

"I…" I glared hard at the floor. Ivy dropped her hand to my scarf, fidgeting with it. Dahlei can't protect me. "I've beaten Klarion…" Whoever else Doll isn't telling us… My mind repeated those a few more times, wishing the Lord within me would wake up.

"Really?" Ivy gave me a smile. It eased a lot of tension but that worry came back. "Please think about it? And don't let… Harley see this." The super pointed to my neck.

* * *

I couldn't heal the bruise, Doll refused to absorb any more of his magic. So the next day I wore a scarf to school and avoided Zatanna. I was successful until the end of the day.

I fidget with my scarf, the thing coming loose after rustling about the crowd. When I reached the parking lot, Zatanna had beat me to my car, leaning up against it. My keys was swinging around her finger.

"Zatanna," I sighed. Mentally I poked and prodded and Doll but she only groaned and went back to sleep. Welp, I wasn't gonna get any help from her so she can't complain about anything when she wakes up.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked. She eyed my scarf with a from, holding my keys firmly. "My dad… I overheard him saying something about Klarion?"

"Yeah…" I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Of course they were. I was the black sheep, short skirt, short hair, motorcycle. I drew attention just by being. I glared at the obvious ones and they quickly looked away and walked to their cars or whatever.

I walked closer to Zatanna, waiting till I was leaning against my car to pull down my scarf a little. She gasped at the bruise and I had to hold her hand to stop her from completely pulling down my scarf.

With a flick of my hand I unlocked the doors and took my keys. Zatanna wandered to the passanger side and we both slide in. The drive was a little too short, I only just started to tell her about the memories Klarion pulled out when we arrived at Zatanna's house.

"Hi, dad!" Zatanna smiled at the super, getting out of my car. Zatara gave a sigh, shaking his head a little. "What are you doing here?"

"We're visiting… the others," Zatara said after a moment. I rolled my eyes, ready to drive off but Zatara cleared his throat bringing my eyes back to him. "And I was hoping you'd join us."

"You're trying to convince me," I frowned crossing my arms. Zatara gave a stiff nod. His eyes flickered to my neck. I sighed, and got out of the car making sure to leave my school bag in the back seat.

We followed Zatara away from the house. I frowned looking at Zatanna who pressed up against me as we walked behind her father.

"Convince?" She whispered.

"Oh, I didn't get to finish," I realized in a soft voice. "You're dad picked me up after Klarion attacked me. My guardian wants… me to live with you guys."

"You should!" Zatanna gasped grasping my hands. She stopped and I realized we were in an ally, in front of a phone booth? Zatara took a step inside. When the door closed there was a bright flash and he was gone.

I quickly opened the door, looking around. I sent my magic out, feeling a complex circuitry in it, "Seriously? That's tech?" Zatara only smiled at me and waved to the booth. I entered letting the light eat me up. It was a moment of... it felt like i was floating, the opposite of Doll's portals. I took a few steps, expecting to kick the booth door but there was nothing there.

I took a few more steps, blinking the spots away. Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy slowly focusing from blobs. The ladies gave me a warn smile. And I returned it, until Batman walks up to me and I heard a machine announced Zatara's arrival.

"Ms. Moody, you're wrist." The super said. I looked at Zatanna and held out my wrist. Batman attached a firm but sturdy bracelet. I light up red and I felt it with my magic. "A smaller device similar to the collars at Belle Reve. We'll remove it when you leave."

"Um… Why does she have that?" Miss Martian asked. "I thought she's here because Klarion attacked her. Twice."

"My guardians are Poison Ivy and Harley." I answered carefully, looking at Batman. He didn't move, not really but he gave me a small nod and then left. "Sometimes Catwoman." I looked back at shocked faces.

"I knew it!" Zatanna said with a large grin.

"Did you know about those plants?" Superboy took a step in front of Miss Martian. How cute, I thought with a smile.

"Dahlei… You remember the spirit possessing me? She can see the future sometimes," I answered trying to simplify the omniscience she gets from her lingering connection with the Endless. Specifically Destruction and Death. Superboy crossed his arms, face set in a deep frown.

"And what's this with Klarion again?" Superboy pressed further.

"This," I pulled at my scarf. Miss Martian gasped, flying forward almost touching the bruise at my neck. Super boy immediately uncrossed his arms, a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, that's…"

"I can see why they want you to stay." Miss Martian finished quietly. We kinda just stood there for a few minutes. They were probably having another physic conversation but I fidgeted under Superboy's gaze.

Finally wrapping the scarf around my neck again. The super muttered sorry and finally looked up at me. He wasn't suspicious anymore which was a good thing.

"Why don't you show Ms. Moody around?" Zatara offered.

"Really?" I crossed my arms and raised a brow. "I know you're trying to convince me to live with you but… Ivy and Harley…"

"They want what's best for you," Zatara answered easily. "Like any parent." That stopped me from arguing. Instead I took a deep breath and just looked around.

It was… nice. Shiny, high tech. I let my magic wander. I could sense security systems, cameras. No doubt if Klarion came after me they'd at least know. It didn't feel like home though. But I've been living in that apartment since I was a kid too, long before Doll possessed me.

I wanted the super life… I could have saved Greta. But did I want to be a hero?

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Nov. 5th. It took two days but Doll was actually awake, a little groggy but good enough to possess my stuff animal while I ate more of the Team's food in the Team's nice kitchen in the Team's secret lair. Doll was sitting on the counter, swinging her stubby legs.

"It's your body, your life."

"It's not just my decision," I sighed and poked at my food. "You in the backseat of everything I do, you deserve a say."

"I don't want the super life. Period."

"We're trying to compromise."

"I… Me and Klar…No. Not the hero life," Doll finally said. "It'll be complicated."

"Alright," I sighed. I got off the Team's counter, putting back the Team's dishes in the sink. I kinda liked the idea of hanging out here. Not hiding, being able to have an open conversation like this and not worry. But Doll had a point.

"Maybe I can figure out how to undo this."

"What?" I looked at Doll who was climbing to her feet. She gestured between us. "You… want to separate?" I… Why would we?

"… No." Despite saying that I suddenly felt her leave. The complete silence lasted a few seconds. I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat.

"Fuck!" She entered my body with such force I had to brace myself. I had a few seconds to breath before I felt it. A mystic force brush against me, analyzing me. Then it suddenly tried to tear me apart- No. It was trying to tear Dahlei out. I think. All I knew was that I failed to hold my grip against the counter and I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have chapter seven and eight finished, working on nine. the intro took quiet a while but I didnt want to rush it. Klarion becomes a regular after this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: 4534

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

I woke up, feeling like… it felt like a wave was crashing me against the reef. I looked at my hands taking a deep breath. I winced, each time that mystic force hit, rippling through my body pulling at Dahlei. I wasn't on the kitchen floor but the couch.

"Are… both of you awake?" Zatanna asked , walking up to me. I managed to nod. My head hurt… "Do you remember anything?"

"I was in the kitchen eating, talking with Doll."

"We found you on the floor. You hit your head pretty hard," Robin explained walking into the living room. No wonder my head hurts, probably fell on it. He was typing furiously at the hologram from his wrist. It showed empty news stations, "All the adults are gone."

"There's some serious magic going on here." Zatanna added. The supers looked at me for guidance.

Doll held up a hand, closing our eyes. She pushed her own mystic force out and quickly withdrew it. The magic effecting the world clawing at us like Klarion's talons, trying to tear her out. We curled hissing in pain a little. Still Doll got what she needed. Klarion's magic was potent in the spell that was made to divide…

"The Ambre Jeune Perdu…" Doll muttered softly. Gem of the lost children. She ran a hand through our hair, mostly smoothing them away from her horns that grew from our head. "My book, Gorgana… He- Klarion split the dimension. Adults and Children."

"Hold on," Zatanna sat down next to us. "You're book was enchanted to _prevent_ something like this. No one can read it without your aura. And Gorgana?"

We groaned, realization suddenly hitting us. Replaying the fight. Him hijack our magic and us devouring his… Klarion devouring our magic in the kiss at the alley way. There were several things that could have happened. "A, while I was absorbing his energy, Klarion was absorbing mine. B, I have too much of his energy that my book thinks we're the same person. C, he's using the energy inside me to syphon mine."

"And who's Gorgana?" Robin asked, now crossing his arms.

"… Think Hydra. Serpent, many heads but she can consume people." Doll explained quickly and stiffly. She tried fighting it but a shiver ran down her spine, an image of thousands of heads trying to devour her. "We, me and Klarion, used this spell to divide Gorgana in two."

"Adults and children," Robin nodded. "Can you track him? Can you undo his spell?"

"I'm over 100, I'm hiding from my own spell. I- We can't use my magic."

"So advance spells like that are out…" Zatanna sighed.

"Not necessarily," Robin gently interrupted. He lead us back to the mission room, waving Zatanna to follow him. When I stayed seated Robin cleared his throat, "What are you waiting for? We'll need your help. And," He smirked, "You are kinda responsible. Your spell book and all."

"Oh wow, guilt tripping me." We laughed getting off the couch and walking to the holographic monitors.

"Here's Zatara locating the Injustice League last month," Robin tapped a few thinks and the footage played on the biggest monitor. Zatara stood in front of a globe, uttering the most basic incantations. Backward spells.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros," I repeated softly. I screamed, a course of energy ripping at me. I fell to my knees, trying to keep the black lightning on my skin. I took a deep breath, pressing my- our, Dahlei's horns against the floor. "Klarion, your so fucking dead."

"So… I have to do it," Zatanna whispered quietly. "I- I can't. I'm not on Zatara's level. I can't just say the words-"

"I know it's hard but I'm- we're here," Robin gently interrupted. We sneer. Good thing we were behind Zatanna. Robin gave me a playful glare and continued his pep talk. "We'll find your dad, Batman and everyone else. Stay whelm, it's what we do… And besides Leah will help."

"Oh yep!" I jumped in, trying hard to wipe my shit eating grin away when Zatanna turned to me.

* * *

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Kid Flash yelled. He ran up to me, finger jabbing my chest, "She a Lord of _Chaos_! How do we know she isn't working with-" I interrupted him, pulling my scarf down and he immediately backed up. "Oh… wow."

"Yeah…" I frowned. I crossed my arms, glaring lightly at him. Kid Flash shuffled around, scratching the back of his head and finally muttered a weak apology. I smiled and relaxed, "You have every right to be suspicious. Just… Don't mix me and Doll up, yeah?"

"If I had my own body it'll be so much easier…" Doll muttered softly. "But it takes so much power to construct a physical form, especially on this dead plane and-"

"Ahem," Zatanna cleared her throat. She gave me and Doll an amused smile. "You're suppose to be helping me with the locator spell."

"Baby magic-"

"Rude!" I gasped quickly shoving Doll out of the pilot seat. I gave Zatanna an apologetic look but she looked to amused for it. I apologized anyway. "I'm sorry, she's been off since…" Since the wet dream. But of course I didn't say that with Kid Flash standing right next to me.

Instead I just waved to the small set of boxes. One of them had my enchanted phone. The spell was easy, focus on the mystic force, spell, person- object your trying to locate and say the magic words.

"Etacol-"

"Confidence," I interrupted, more on Doll's behalf. "Knowing is half of it. Confidence is the other half." Kinda. Well no, not at all. Magic was so much more complex but Zatanna's magic didn't have much risk involved. Baby Magic.

"Ugh," Zatanna huffed. She closed her eyes and took a moment to gather herself. "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" One of the boxes glowed red. She gingerly opened it. With a large smile she picked up my enchanted phone.

"Nice!" I smiled. With a snap of my fingers all the boxes turned into a cloud of smoke. A pink magenta, not the chaos red, I noticed. So that's my mystic force? With a wave they reformed hiding my phone. "One more time."

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" Zatanna yelled excitedly. She held her breath for a few seconds, face slowly dropping when nothing happened.

"Hey!" Kid Flash scowled, holding out his arm. The compartment on his arm glowed red. He opened it, tossing my phone at me. I easily caught it, smirking at his annoyed face. "Congrats."

"I guess I'm ready," Zatanna said, wringing her hands together despite herself. We walked to the mission room, the hologlobe-thingy already up. The Team nodded at me, Superboy giving me a light glare. She casted the spell once more, a little less confidant than she was just a few seconds ago. "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

"Roanoke… Of course witch boy-"

"It works!" We all spun around, finding a little boy in a red hoody. With an odd mystic aura. Maybe an attraction, a beacon or something. He ran up to the Team, smiling at… me? "Your Discord!"

"Wha- Uh- Who-" Dahlei stuttered and took a step back, trying to speak the several thoughts that ran through her mind. Red images was summoned around us. Flashes of the Endless. Death, Destruction, Dream- Desire. Everyone. Very fond and happy memories of the family laughing together. Then suddenly Destruction was gone. My breath hitched but that feeling of guilt was a replaced by shock.

A very painful and physical shock as the Klarion's spell pulled at us again. We buckled, trying to contain the energy before it strike anyone. I tried to move away from the Team and the kid. Stumbling, knees buckling but instead a hand was on my shoulder to steady me.

I looked up, face to face with Death. She gave a kind and worried smile at me. Behind her was a very shocked Zatara. Batman was unreadable but Dream… That ass smiled at me after the shit he's pulled.

In a flash the adults were gone, replaced by the kids.

"No, don't." I gasped finally collapsing to my knees. I fought for a second, withdrawing my mystic power before looking at the kid. "My name is Deliah, Leah works too."

"Oh that's so much easier." The speedster muttered. I gave Kid Flash an exhausted look from my place on the floor.

"What was the Endless doing with Batman and Zatara?" Doll growled. She pushed us off the floor. Her eyes bore into the kid. He was surprised, most likely by Doll's voice, the mystic and animalistic growls. "Death. Dream. _Why_ are they here?"

"Your friends," The kid glared hard, like he wasn't threatening a Lord of Chaos. "Wanted to check up on you and your _soul searching_." He put air quotes around the last two words.

* * *

The kid turned out to be Captain Marvel. He got his powers from an ancient wizard, Shazam. That'll explain that beacon feeling I got from him. Billy a _10-year-old_ while Captain Marvel was an adult.

Like me and Doll. Whenever Doll was active my body aged up. Unlike us he didn't have that excruciating pain so I didn't bring it up to the Team.

With Captain Marvel playing messenger the heroes were able to make a plan. Converge on Klarion, beat his ass. Then I- we, jump in and undo his spell without destabilizing it.

The plan fell apart quickly when Robin and Artemis was struck by someone's lightning. I ran forward, drawing up a pentagram to harmlessly absorb the lightning. Miss Martian quickly flew up and telepathically carted the no-powered heroes away.

"You!" Klarion scowled at me. He had the gall to wave me off, tattoos appearing on the back of his hands with a red glow, "Go corrupt another Lord, you Harlot." Oh… he was talked to me! Not Doll- Wait corrupt?

"Really? How can I corrupt a Lord of Chaos?" I muttered. My response was a raised a brow and a heated smirk from Klarion that caused my pound to heart- I mean heart to pound and my vision flashed red. Out of anger, Dahlei's anger. I repeated that several more times, trying to convince myself. The more active she was the stronger the pull to tear us apart.

"Argh!" We fell to a knee, flickering between the dimensions. "Chill Doll! He's trying to rile you up!"

"Please, we wouldn't have been together so long if I wasn't able to work her up."

"What-" Several images flashed. A very heated one stayed. Hot hands on my hips, bare skin pressed against my back and- Doll ripped the memory away. "Wow!" I gasped with wide eyes. Klarion only smirked. It took a second for his spell to analysis me but I screamed, feeling the pull again. Doll grumbled before balancing us out again. By the time the pain has passed I was thrown back by an explosive force.

At the very least I was able to flip backwards onto my feet. The smoke helped hide my stumble and I barely managed to dodge the next few attacks. I was a little satisfied at Klarion's frustrated yell.

"Stay! Still! You Harlot!" Klarion summoned a pentagram beneath my feet. I instantly recognize the equations for explosion and anchor. With a punch I focused some energy into the pentagram and overloaded it. "Argh!" The rebound had the Lord stumbling. His barrier flickered but he recovered in no time.

He was furious- murderous, eyes glowing and face contorting. Before that he was utterly shocked and maybe a little still, since he was just staring.

I wrote out a pentagram in my hand, the one that distorts his chaotic energy. I threw it at Klarion's shield. It sailed right through, making small holes that quickly closed. Klarion was forced to dodge or get sliced again.

"You want chaos?" Klarion glared at me, his blue hands working his own magic, fingers dancing through several signs.

 _Spelling. Oh fuck he's spelling._ Doll told me, voice utterly panicked. He wasn't going full force, but the power that came off of him… He was taking me seriously. ME, not Doll the Lord of Chaos, servant of the Endless. But Deliah Moody, a mortal, a human.

He wrote another pentagram, this time under Aqualad and Miss Martian. A wall of fire erupted around them, "Then I'll give you _chaos_!" The rest of his skin was fading to blue.

The fight quickly went south for me.

At first I threw hails of pentagrams, hoping to destabilize Klarion's barrier so Kid Flash could run through. After about 5 minutes Klarion did the same with his explosive marbles, only I couldn't dodge that many and was caught in explosions after explosions. Kid Flash had to run in and save me.

If I couldn't do it from a distance then I had to get close. Kid Flash tried carrying me there but the witch boy just locked us down. Using that same explosive trap. I canceled it again but Klarion separated us with a wave of fire. I couldn't get any closer and he wasn't letting me escape.

Whenever I could get far enough his black claws dragged me in. I was able to escape several times before he realized the difference between me and Dahlei. She was like the average caster, stationary, calculating and distant.

I was new, physical, agile and use mystic brute force. So instead of tossing me and putting me in a cage like Miss Martian and Aqualad, once he had me in those black talons again he crushed me.

I screamed and struggled. He wasn't letting me breath…

Kid Flash ran into the Barrier again and again, trying to punch it, weaken it. It took a golden blast- an Order's mystic might, to weaken the barrier and Klarion's hold on me. With a yell the witch boy slammed me to the ground. He still didn't let go.

Instead he pulled me into his barrier- holding me above the conduit! I screamed, feeling the spell course through me instead of at me.

"What are you doing!?" Was that… Zatanna's voice?

"Finally making her useful! As a catalysis!"

And then I just… shut off. I could hear the screams, I was vaguely aware of the fight going on- Aqualad and Miss Martian recovering. Zatanna had put on the Helmet of Fate, they spoke as one.

I gasped. Dahlei's six sense of death bringing me back to reality for a moment. I stuggled looked around for that old man, Kent- his soul finally passed- _Trying too pass_ , but there was only the Team and Klarion- Or… Four wizards and the Leaguers. This was the adult's dimension.

I fell, free from Klarion's spell. The ground felt far even when I landed on it. "Physical body sucks…" I felt my lips move but Doll was speaking. That explains it, she was piloting now. "Not for long," The former Lord corrected. "Just needed to get you away from Klarion."

Doll suddenly thrust the controls back to me. I looked around the field a little. What caught my eye was the thing Doll didn't want to look at. Two Endless at the very edge of the dead forest, Dream and Death.

I returned to the youngsters dimension. Groaning in pain, my body physically throbbed from the sudden surge of power from several mystic practitioners. It was really hard but I still managed to pick up the conduit causing Klarion's barrier to finally disappear.

"No! That's cheating!"

I ignored the bratty Lord and blindly threw the gem… I was going to but it didn't leave my hand. I closed my fist. It was empty but I still felt it's weight, the hum of power. I felt myself standing but I was still on my knees.

I… Mentally I could see myself on the ground? My hand reached out to me- I didn't have tattoos on my hands.

"These are runes. And you'll learn to ignore my senses," Doll said. Not from my lips. I looked up as the hand gently touched my shoulder. Doll stood before me, in her own body. She held the gem tightly and I felt the power pour into me but not me. "Don't. Leave the thinking to me."

"Oh… Um- Yeah." I stumbled over my words looking at her up and down. Long loose curls, corset suit, ram horns curling at the sides of her heads. She stood like Klarion, with that air of power, confidence, that intense gaze. The really hot suit. My heart was hammering, body shaking a little with each beat.

She wasn't possessing my body but I was still her anchor. We still had that physic connection. Doll smiled, head tilted and brow raised. Wicked thoughts flashed by and I could feel myself blush so painfully hot. She stopped smiling, my heart calming down as her seriousness reached out to me. I finally looked around and stopped gawking at her.

The two worlds didn't merge back peacefully. Another dimension bleed into ours. The deserted crossroad and dead trees becoming patches of a pilgrim's village. The dark sky became a cave. Sickly pale ghost- No just plan blue skinned people, like Klarion, walked around.

"Woah! What-" I quickly stood at Artemis voice. The archer stumbled on her feet, finally awake. She shivered as one of the blue pilgrims walked through her.

"Fuck," Doll knelt down, hand on the center of the pentagram. She concentrated on reworking- No adding on to it. The spell wasn't meant to be used like this, it was already unstable. It's a miracle it didn't rebound.

I took deep breaths, trying to compensate for Doll's still chest. She didn't need to breath, she didn't have a physical body. I tried to ignore her senses as I looked around.

The adult's world flickered in and out, trying hard to merge, to sink but Doll wasn't getting it quite right. And above- above us was a floating city ravaged by destruction. It was in ruins, crumbling.

"Oh look, Destruction's home." Klarion sneered walking up to us. I turned towards him but didn't back away. Instead I scowled and took a step forward. He matched it with a gleeful smile. "Need another lesson, Harlot?" His hands reached out to me, fingers just grazing the bruise.

My skin burned, my breath hitched. It wasn't because of pain.

"Klarion!" Doll yelled out. My stomach flared, rush heated through- heat rushed through me. I tried blaming it on Doll's anger but for God's sake I was blubbering my own thoughts. "You!" She sent me a hard look. "Don't flirt back, he's a Lord of Chaos!"

"I- I'm not!"

"Really?" Doll just stared at me with a tired look. She must have actually been tired because the world completely faltered for a second. With a groan she focused back on the pentagram.

"We're not doing anything." Klarion huffed, arms crossed. He still stood within arm's reach, even if he made a disgusting face as he watched his chaotic red fade into my magenta. "If you don't hurry we might-"

"Klarion for the love of- Just stabilize the power so I can work!" Doll glared at him. The actual Lord of Chaos huffed, tilting his nose up for a few minutes. Eventually he cave with a small grumbled. The pentagram flashed his bright red like a heartbeat. "And you! Stop fawning and _help_."

I walked to the center, roughly shouldering past Klarion when he refused to move. The Lord grunted, brushing his shoulder off like a filthy beggar grabbed at him. I gaped and glared, taking a step towards to grab him and-

"Leah! Fate of the world!"

"But he- Ugh!" I turned, stomping to the center and digging both hands deep into the pentagram. I poured everything I could into it. It helped as I imagined grabbing Klarion by his tie and- Kissing him?! I gasped and looked at Doll. That was her. She didn't meet my gaze, grumbling with a small blush.

"Concentrate."

"It'll be easier if you'd stop with the images- and dreams."

It only took a few seconds but I felt like minutes when Doll was running so much equations and calculations while I tried to write the correct ones out. I was exhausted as Doll finally turned the very core of the pentagram like a key. With everything correctly aligned and locked we both pulled out hands out of the spell.

Slowly two stray dimensions separated. But one women stopped looking directly at us. Her eyes narrowed but a moment and Klarion stuck out a tongue at… his sister? But before anything else could happen between them she completely disappeared along with the pentagram.

The two worlds that was originally one fitted back together. I stumbled to my feet while four old wizards collapse around me. I stopped when a very hot and familiar hand rested at the small of my back. I looked back, Klarion giving me a smirk with a raised brow. He was impressed. I smiled back. Then I was pulled away by my very protective spirit.

Doll grabbed Klarion by his tie and my heart pounded. Doll's memory of his lips so vivid against mine- the smell of chocolate and ash. She gave me a hard glare and pulled Klarion into a headbutt.

"Ow…" I winced, the pain ghosting to me as well. I deserved that…

"You idiot!" Doll turned her glare to Klarion, breath full of embers. "What if that failed!"

"I knew it wouldn't," Klarion looked away from her, from both of us with an angry face. I saw his fist clench tightly, turning blue for a moment.

"How-"

"I didn't do _it_ the first time you asked!" Klarion looked back with a mix of emotions. Anger, relief, guilt… betrayal. I didn't know Klarion, but Doll knew him well. She read him so easily and I knew almost everything she did. That included whatever Klarion was talking about.

The tension slowly drained between them, mostly from Doll's hands. Klarion took the chance and pushed himself away, smoothing out his suit. Teekl hopped onto his shoulder and meowed a reminder. The two lords under stood the familiar but it took me awhile to process what she said.

"Besides," Klarion's eyes flickered to mine as if he knew I needed translating, "Dream asked me to find you."

Doll was already looking around for the Endless. I was already looking at Klarion but when I blinked Dream was already standing there like he was always there. Omnipresence. Doll whipped around to him.

"Dream."

"I forgot how you looked in the Chaos uniform," Dream gave a smile and a small playful whistle. Doll twitched her head to the side, arms quickly crossing, tail flicking- She had a tail. A really stubby, small fluffy one. It twitched again in anger as Dream continued to speak, "Destiny said someone was playing with the dimensions again. We hoped it would be you two."

"Oh you know, just another day for us Lords of Chaos." Klarion gave a grin and casual shrug. "It definitely wasn't Dr. Body Snatcher," Klarion scoffed waving to Dr. Fate and Death. I glanced and did a double take. The two were talking, but Dr. Fate was in Zatara's body now and Death did not look pleased.

"Or these bozos," Dahlei muttered, trying to ignore the other two personifications. _Kent wasn't allowed to pass naturally so there was some issues which is why Death had to come._ Doll tried to break that train of thought by flipping Wotan onto his back with her foot. "But really, what do you want Dream?"

"Just to say hi to a dear friend, check up on your soul searching."

"As long as Nada's in Hell, we're not friends." Doll crossed her arms and glared at Dream. The Endless didn't wince or shrink back. He met her glare with… he just stared back.

"Still?" Klarion crackled with a grin that was utterly chaotic, "It's been a millennia! Oh, not to mention he almost imprisoned you there too!"

"Thanks…" Doll and Dream drawled. Doll said it with a growl while Dream gave a guilty sigh. "I'm guessing I can't convince you to come back home?" The Endless asked.

Dahlei and Klarion looked at each other. They laughed, Doll a cold but gentle chuckle while Klarion was holding his stomach.

"Hate to break it to you- Pfft, who am I kidding I thrive off of this. But she," The witch bow grunted, giving Doll a disgusting look, "Isn't who we remember."

"And is that a bad thing?" Death appeared beside me. I gasped a little, from shock taking a few steps away from the kindest of the Endless. The woman of Death only gave me a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Deliah." Her eyes gave me a brief up and down. She said the next bit slowly, eyes lingering on the bruise on my neck. "You're looking a lot better."

"Thanks…" I muttered, fixing my scarf. It was a little burn because of Klarion. I'll have to buy a new one but it still did its job in hiding the Lord of Chaos left.

"Wow, running away without a word Doll Face? That's cold." Klarion chided, wagging a finger at her. I realized Doll immediately turned her back to Death and walked away. She stopped at his words but didn't turn around.

I stared up at him then at the other personifications. This was her family. Deep down, beneath the pain, embarrassment and guilt, Doll was happy to see them. She was one of them.

At this Klarion stood straighter. He didn't smile, his face was completely serious when he opened his mouth, "You're making progress."

Relief. The relief was so overwhelming it shuttered next breath. Doll turned around, shamelessly wiping her tears. She looked at the other personifications, her fellow immortals.

He gave another superior smirk, complete with his head tilting to the side and back a little.

"Wow and I thought we were having a moment." Doll short laugh rolling her eyes even as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Still she took a step, this time to the side. Behind her was Zatanna, crying into her hands.

I gasped and rushed towards her. Behind me I could feel Doll give the her family a longing look. Her hand clutched around the Ambre Jeune Perdu. She turned around to follow me.

"What's a few more years?"

"Klarion…" Doll whispered breathlessly. We both turned to him. The Endless was gone but Klarion was staring at us, portal slowly engulfing him. _I'm sorry_. Doll had her mouth open to say it, she took a step towards him but the words died in her throat. The portal close and Klarion was gone.

I turned back around, running to Zatanna. I called out to her, the entire team a little startled. Still she looked up at me, rubbing at her eyes.

"Zatanna…" I repeated again a hand on her shoulder. She looked like me after Greta had died, devastated and depressed. I pulled her into a hug. After a few strained sobs she returned it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hate posting long chapters like this but I couldn't find a good place to break it up. This has gone through several rewrites and not as much checking so let me know if there a horrible typo. More references to the Endless and New 52 Klarion comics.

Zatanna's Spells: Locate epicenter of sorcery


End file.
